DayZ Gone By
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Day 41: I'm sitting at my camp, sitting beside the campfire, thinking about my previous experiences. Maybe…maybe if I write about things…maybe it will take up some time! I've got everything I need! Food, Water, Fire and Transport…the only thing…I really need…is a friend. I'm gonna get out my journal and write, for the 41st time since the infection began. Please Review. :D


"**DayZ Gone By"**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**Summary: I'm sitting at my camp, sitting beside the campfire, thinking about my previous experiences. Maybe…maybe if I write about things…maybe it will take up some time! I've got everything I need! Food, Water, Fire and Transport…the only thing…I really need…is a friend. I'm gonna get out my journal and write, for the 41****st**** time since the infection began.**

**Character Description: Shaun Foster, Male, Twenty four years old, Gay, Strong and Loyal.**

_Day 41_

_I've set up camp, in some random place in the woods, outside of some town I can't even pronounce. Starey? Staroy? Staroye? Oh yeah! That's it! Staroye. I'm running low on food, though I have got two cans of beans left. I was planning on going scavenging into town a few hours ago, but some of the undead caught me off-guard and almost got me. I found a hatchet and some matches in town, before I came out here, I cut up some firewood and lit a fire, I'm currently sitting by myself at my fire, writing this now. I've been surviving for 41 days and I still wish that things would go back to the way they were…my family would still be alive…I'd still be drinking with my friends…we'd make up jokes at work…now, since the infection. Everything's gone to shit. My family's dead, my friends are god-knows-where and I'm stranded on this fucking island alone! All the boats have been taken away, people must've used them to escape, and I went down to the coast a couple of days ago to search for a boat. I didn't find one, though I did find some more ammunition for my Winchester._

_This old baby has kept me alive for weeks, and I can trust her with my life. I've taken to calling her Charlotte, I don't know why, it just fits. Fuck, what am I saying? I'm calling my gun a name, I must be crazy…I must be…I must be…lonely…I haven't seen a living soul in two weeks. The last person I saw, held me up at gunpoint until I gave him all my stuff. I'm sure as hell lucky that he didn't kill me, I guess he had some humanity to let me live. I found a car earlier, some weird Russian Car, I managed to get it working, and it's next to me at the moment, though it sure as hell is loud! Jesus Christ! I nearly brought the whole infected population of Staroye on top of me from all the sound the car was making._

_After the infection, I've managed to gather a shit load food! Until that day I was robbed, he only left me with two cans of beans and a bottle of water! What a dick! Though I did kill a pig earlier, I'm currently cooking the meat above the fire at this moment, I tied a stick to another stick so it will hold itself above the fire, and it should be cooked soon. Fuck! I can't wait for the bacon! I love bacon! I wish I had a companion or something…though, I did have someone in the first days._

_Ha! I remember the man! His name was…um…Jack? Yeah! His name was Jack. Poor Bastard…I met him in some town called…Uhh…Zelenogorsk? I think that's it. He was looting a supermarket and I accidently came in contact with him. I was surprised he didn't shoot or tell me go to away…he…he hugged me. He hugged me and asked if he could join me. _

_A couple of days later, we formed a bond. An almost unbreakable bond in-between us, we'd kill zombies together, loot together…we'd do everything together. Christ…I fell for the guy. I don't know what was about him, maybe…his loyalty? His charm? I dunno, I don't want to get into details. On Day…about Day 23 I think. We were at Balota, running from some of the undead. We took shelter in an ATC tower at the airfield close to the town. We camped in there that night and left the next day. The next day, we walked east towards Chernogorsk, before we got stopped by some guy. This guy came by in a bus and stopped behind us, asking us to get in. We looked through the window and noticed at least twenty people sitting in the seats, so we decided to jump in, thinking it was safe. _

_A few hours later, we suddenly stopped beside a cliff. The bus driver turned to us then turned back, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and drove the bus off the fucking cliff! What was going through his mind, I have no idea! The bus crashed about 1000 feet below, only a few of us survived. We helped each other out, I asked one of the survivors if they found Jack, but he shook his head. 'He's dead, man.' He replied._

_Ever since then, I knew I'd never be happy again. Though I try to get by, with the memories we had. Fucking hell…wait…oh fuck! What was that? Christ…I just heard a noise behind me, I hear two people talking! I gotta go! Thanks for um…reading? Oh wait, they seemed to have walked off. I'm not gonna take any chances, I just put out my fire and grabbed my bacon, which had just cooked. I grabbed my backpack and threw it on my back and jumped into my car. I'm about to start my engine and drive off, but before I do, I look into my rear-view mirror, and noticed the two people talking a couple hundred feet away. _

_I looked back and turned the car on, I'm about to drive off, but before I do. I just wanted to write something real quick, something to read if someone ever gets a hold of this journal except me. If you ever meet someone that you gain a special connection with, two things; One, Protect them at all costs and make sure they don't ever leave your sight and Two, Don't trust any asshole driving a bus._

** There we go, my first DayZ One-shot! This may not get popular but I don't care! I loved the game and I finally made a one-shot for it! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please, feel free to read my other stories! And check out my profile daily or weekly for any competitions or offers! **

**R.S.M.**


End file.
